


hey smelly boy

by zoelwt



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: Crack, M/M, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoelwt/pseuds/zoelwt
Summary: a convo





	hey smelly boy

jimin wobbled over to namjoon who was sitting in the corner of the the dance studio bevause he stopped and wanted to sit down haha. 

Anyways jimin walked over, his stench fanning behind him in visible waves that smelled so bad that jeongguk even fainted and we all know he musty as hell.

“hi jimin what’s up ahhahs” you know namjoon laughed and it’s like an ah sound that’s kinda yelly just imagine that. 

“Haha yeah stupid rappy long man” jimjn keened, ignoring the deodorant hoseok was offering him. 

“okay stupid can I smell your ass” namjoon said looking ar jimin’s swampass sweat stains on his shorts 

“I mean I guess” jimin said then stuck his as stupid in joons face 

Namjoon immediately passed out when jimin swung his fat ass in his faces direction 

“Jimin you smell” namjoon said after he woke up but then he fainted because it smelled like kelsis earring back they smelled so bad like a rotting dead cat corpse okay thanks like and sunscribs


End file.
